


Slick

by beltainefaerie



Series: Bel's Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Dream, oil wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson finds their museum excursion rather more inspiring than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oil Wrestling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/186340) by Willietheplaidjacket. 



> I have hardly ever written anything in one sitting, but this one I did. Thanks to Mer (Janto321) and Jess (Sexxica) for the quick beta. I was inspired by willietheplaidjacket's art mixed up with a bit of ancient Greek/Roman naked wrestling and arena shenanigans (and I'm not sure how BBC Sherlock ended up transforming into ACD Holmes/Watson either, but there you go). It is short, but hopefully fun.

Our oiled bodies shift together, slick and hot. In the arena the audience watches our naked forms vying for dominance. We are well matched, despite my initial misgivings. 

He is tall, lanky, almost deceptively so. There is a core of muscle that should show on his thin frame, but somehow doesn’t. As fragile as he may have looked initially, it takes all my efforts and skill to hold my own and avoid defeat. 

At last, I manage to pin him to the mat. 

Reaching down, I find his slick hole, barely teasing the rim before slipping two fingers inside, savouring the way his verdigris eyes go wide and his plump lips slacken. Another time I’d love to plunder that mouth, to taste him and nip and suckle at those plush lips before pressing him down to fill his mouth with my cock. But not here. Here there is only one way to claim my victory, if I choose. 

“I felt your desire pressed against me the whole match. You want this,” I whisper. 

My opponent does not deny it, merely whimpers and spreads his thighs wider, his dark sweat-tousled curls bouncing as he throws his head back in complete surrender. The audience who had cheered at my victory, grows louder as I shift position to press inside. He groans, arching and writhing against me, encouraging me deeper. I grasp his hardness, working his oiled shaft in time with my thrusts. 

My heart beats wildly at the energy of the match, the thrill of victory, the feel of sliding into him. He grips me so tightly. I thrust deeper, faster, my desire reaching a near frantic pace ... and then I feel him pulsing around me and spurting hot over my hand and the arena floor. I am nearly there myself and-

 

……

I awaken, startled. My cheeks are flushed and my prick straining the confines of my trousers as the hansom arrives at Baker Street. 

“We have arrived. Thankfully before you did.” Holmes whispers low in my ear.

Holmes smirks at me and says aloud, “I fear you may have strained something at the exhibit, though how I am not certain. It was merely the history of wrestling, Watson, not engaging in it.” 

I glare at him, and step down stiffly, grateful for my coat, which covers many sins.

“But of course, this damp air and all the walking, your knee must be giving you trouble again. Anything I can do to soothe you, my dear man?” His voice is innocent and light, but his eyes shine with a knowing glow.

“If you have any of that Turkish massage oil, perhaps I can show you what to do before we retire for the night.” I answer, aware that the cabbie is still waiting for his payment.

He gave a nod and a broad smile, as he paid for our journey. Taking my arm, and adding in a low voice, “Oh yes, Doctor. I’m sure I have exactly what you need.”

And he did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Experiment in Weight and Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666646) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic)




End file.
